


Don't Underestimate me

by desmon457



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Magic, Male Protagonist, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scp-0988, Sex, Shower Sex, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, strong male protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457
Summary: A/n: As with all my stories this is a reader insert and second-person story.Abandoned and left alone for dead, you found yourself at the mercy of an unknown creature. You thought that it was the end, but little did you know that it was just the beginning of your life. As you laid on the ground, you found hope...In the form of a white-haired male with glowing blue wings on his back.He said nothing but held his hand out to you...And that is where your journey will begin.
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Reader, Kuroka (Highschool DxD)/Original Male Character(s), Kuroka (Highschool DxD)/Reader, Lavinia Reni/reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

You breathed heavily as you ran through the dark and scary familiar forest. You looked behind you only two a numerous amount of red glowing eyes. 

'Oh Satan. Please help me! Someone! Anyone!' You thought with tears running down your cheeks at the thought of what those beasts would do to you once they got hold of you.

You continued to run, ignoring your bleeding feet as either rocks or thorns cut them open. The numerous sounds of the beasts' paws only got louder and louder as they came closer and closer to you. You made the mistake of looking back at the approaching danger and your eyes widened in pure fear. The beasts chasing you were covered in blood and were large lycanthropic creatures. It had a furry body and long black hair, while the head appears to look like a wolf's skull. It has massive jaws and sharp teeth, while it's were milky white but glowed ominously red because of the red sky of the Underworld.

What you didn't notice was a beast in front of you and when you turned to look, it was already too late. A beast pounced forward into your chest, opening its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth before biting down onto your left shoulder. A loud scream of pain left your mouth as you tumbled to the ground along with the beast, falling down a sharp downhill.

You and the beast tumbled, knocking your body against dead trees, shattering as you flew against them. Once you reached the bottom, you knew you had broken something in your body, evidence by the loud scream of pain. You looked at your right leg and saw that it was twisted all the way around, knee and foot facing the wrong direction.

With what remaining strength you had, gritting your teeth trying your best to ignore the excruciating pain all over your beaten body, you crawled forward. Tears flowing down your cheeks as fear flooded your mind. 

Were you going to die?

This young?

Your life had just begun and now it was going to end at the age of 10?

You kept crawling even when you heard multiple branches snatch and loud growls echoed in the forest.

"Oh no...Please...Leave me alone." You said fearing for your life as you slowly crawled backwards.

You then stopped when you bumped into your something. A soft growl was heard and drool dripped onto your right shoulder. And that was when you knew that you were officially fucked. Slowly you looked up in pure fear and when you saw those white pupils, you shit yourself. The beasts opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth and a black tongue. The Numerous beasts then dug their claws into the ground and then all pounced towards you. You shut your eyes tightly and feared that that was the end for you. 

An image of your mother then appeared in your head. Her long and smooth brown hair. Her violet eyes that shone whenever she saw you or your older brother. Her angelic voice as she spoke motherly. It was at that moment, you just let go of everything.

This was the end...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or so you thought...  
  


A loud roar was then heard followed by loud whines of pain. Too afraid to open your eyes as the noise continued, you kept them shut as you heard trees being pulled out of the ground before the wind whipped past you and a loud smash was heard. After a few seconds had passed by and the noise was gone. Steeling yourself, you slowly opened your eyes gasping softly, seeing all the beasts that chased you were brutally killed and their bodies littered the floor. 

A soft thud was heard not far from you and you immediately tensed up. Peering into the dark forest, you saw something move towards you. Your eyes widened fear when you saw an 8 ft tall shadow. Once it revealed itself, you shit your pants. It was a humanoid creature with no eyes just teeth showing and long satanic horns on the sides of its head. 

Your eyes widened in shock when you saw it was covered in wounds, more specifically claw and bite marks and blood flowed profusely from them.

'D-Did it save me?....Or is it going to eat me?' You thought as your heart started to beat faster and faster, threatening to jump out of your chest.

The creature slowly walked towards you with heavy thuds for footsteps, breathing heavily as steam came out of its mouth. You grunted softly as the adrenaline started to wear off and pain shot through your body. It became too much for you and you laid back down, eyes becoming too heavy to keep open as you lost too much blood already. The last thing you saw was the giant creature's finger touching your chest where your heart was...

And then....

Everything went blank.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heavy breathing....  
  


Loud thuds....  
  


Branches snapping...  
  


Trees blurring past....  
  


A loud gasp escaped your lips as your eyes shot open and you immediately sat up to look at your surroundings. You were relieved when you didn't see the creature but frowned a little when you saw that you were no longer at the spot where you were attacked. Your nose began to twitch slightly as the smell of meat being roasted could clearly be smelled. Your ears twitched as you heard the sounds of the familiar forest clearly. You looked around frantically as the sounds only became louder and louder. You looked to your right and nearly 100 metres away, you could see a worm crawling on a tree, hearing it slither up the bark. You covered your ears and shut your eyes, trying your best to ignore the sounds of everything.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." A young male's voice was heard and instantly, your head shot up.

Sitting next to the fire was a boy about your age with white hair and light hazel eyes.

You wanted to say something but your throat was dry.

"Here." He said and tossed you a small can.

Immediately you opened it and began to gulp down the water that was in the can, some spilling out of your mouth and down your chin. Your gulps were loud and the boy just looked at you with mild interest as ate the demonic-looking rabbit on a stick. Once you finished drinking the water, he handed you a stick that had a cooked rabbit on it. He frowned a little when you began to violently chomp down on the rabbit with ferocity. You hummed in delight as you tasted the meat on your tongue. It was like your senses were on overdrive.

"So what are you doing out here? All lone at that." The boy said and you put hands to your ears.

"Shh. Please. Don't scream or talk too loud." You said softly as your body began to rock back and forth.

"Alright then. What are were you doing in that ditch. I found you covered in blood but you had no wounds. And not only that, it seems like there was a big fight." The boy asked and your eyes widened.

"What?" YOu asked softly and now that you realized it, but you felt no pain on your body.

You inspected your body and saw that what he was saying was the truth. You had no wounds on you. Your leg was normal and the bite mark on your shoulder was none existent.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

You then remembered that the creature had put its finger on your chest and you immediately lifted up your shirt.

"Woah. Call tat. But aren't you a little young to have one?" The boy asked as you looked at your chest in shock.

The was a tattoo where your heart was. It was shaped like two horns that resembled the creature's.

"It saved me?" You asked yourself in disbelief.

"What?" The boy asked with a tilt of his head and you shook your head.

"It's nothing." You said simply and slowly munched on the rabbit.

"Do you have a home?" The boy asked and immediately you felt sick to your stomach.

Once again, you shook your head and he hummed in response.

"Then...how about you come with me? My home...is not the best of places it will do until you can find your own way." He said with a smile and stood up from the fallen tree that saved as a chair.

"W-What? B-But you just met me..." You said softly and you looked down in sadness.

"Well...I guess that is true...But...It just feels like that we are the same, you know. I can't explain it." The boy said with a chuckle and looked away with an embarrassed smile.

"W-Well....If you're fine with me....then I accept..." You replied with a smile and he nodded his head.

"Come on. I'll show the way." he said and sprouted two bat-like wings from his lower back.

He then took to the air and turned to look at you.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked you and you balled your fists in sadness.

"I.....I don't have any wings." You said sadness and he looked shocked.

"What? You are a Devil, are you not?"

"Yeah...I am a Devil....and yet I have none."

"I see." The boy said softly and then landed on the ground. "Then I guess we're walking." He said with a shrug and you looked surprised.

"Eh? You don't hate for me not having any wings?" You asked and he chuckled.

"Your wings don't define you. You look like a fragile but kind-hearted person. Now come on. We should get going." He said and turned to walk.

You nodded your head and followed behind him. After walking through the thick forest, you came to a stop when there was a small gap that you had to jump. The boy jumped over it with ease...

But you however was a different story...

You crouched a little and then took the leap...

Your eyes then widened in pure shock when you jumped high off the ground and then landed in a tree that was at least 30 m high.

"Woah! What the heck was that?!" The boy asked in awe and shock.

"I...I-I don't know." You said amazed at yourself and you tried to climb down.

You then lost your footing and then slipped off the tree.

"Look out!" The boy shouted.

Once again, you two were both shocked when you landed straight on your feet.

"How the....?" The boy said amazed.

You looked at your hands and then your feet in pure shock....

Before slowly....

A grin made its way onto your face. You took your crouched position, knee on the ground and fist onto the soil. You took a deep breath and then... **(A/N Think Man of Steel.)**

You lept....

The boy looked at you in shock as jumped straight through the trees and high into the sky. So high that you thought you could touch the heavens...

but gravity had other plans for you...

You started falling and fast but as soon as you touched the ground you rolled over, tumbling along the ground before you came to a stop. The boy ran over you and helped you up to your feet.

"What the hell was that?! You leaped so high into the sky even without wings!" He said and you were just as amazed as he was.

"I don't what the hell was that, but that was so awesome." You said and then got an idea. "Hey. I think we can to your home without any problems. You use your wings and I'll follow behind you."

"Alright! Try and keep up." The boy said with a grin and sprouted his bat wings before taking off, weaving through the trees.

You then got into a take-off position and then closed your eyes. Cracking the earth and sending off a big shockwave, you started sprinting. You were fast, so much so that the trees started blurring past you as you quickly caught up with the boy. **(A/n: Think of Captain America chasing Blank panther and Bucky in Civil war.)**

You laughed in pure delight as you felt the wind rush through your hair, the feel of the earth between your toes. You looked at the boy as ran, not seeing a tree in your path.

"Watch out!" The boy shouted and you looked forward with wide eyes.

You shielded yourself, crossing your arms over your face and then just smashed straight through the tree, sending splinters everywhere, surprising you and the boy in the process. As you two continued on your journey, you both came to a stop on a tall hill. Your eyes then widened at the sight before and the boy grinned.

"This is my home..." He said with a sad smile.

"Home?! That's a freaking castle!!" You shouted out loud and he chuckled.

"Come on." he said and he led you to the back entrance.

"Why the back tho?" You asked softly as the two of you snuck past the guards.

"It's a long story." He said in a depressed tone.

You two then made it to the boy's room and he sat on his bed with a long sigh.

"I-It's not a problem if I am here, right?" You asked nervously and began to fidget around.

"I said don't worry about it. As long as we keep you hidden then everything will be fine." he said reassuringly and you nodded your head.

"I never got your name." You said and he looked straight into your eyes.

"Me? I am...Vali.......just Vali. And you?"

"I am Y/n B......Just Y/n. Nice to meet you, Vali." You said sticking out your hands with a grin and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing, barely ragged...  
  
  
  


Branches snapping.....  
  
  
  


Wind whipping....  
  
  
  


Feet digging in the soil....  
  
  
  


A bright smile....  
  
  
  


You ran through the dense forest at full speed, the trees whipping past you and soil flying through the air after each step you took. You enjoyed every moment of it as you barely felt winded. Your new body was simply amazing. Enhanced Strength. Enhanced Speed. A tough body that could barely be injured. 

For the past week, you and Vali had pushing yourself to your limits. Seeing how much you could pick up. Smashing objects on you, barely flinching as they shattered on impact. Knives could barely cut into your skin. 

During the week, you had quickly grown close to Vali, he still hadn't told you his family name but neither did you. You two didn't need to. Knowing each other's names was more than enough for you.

As you continued to run, you came to an abrupt stop when you saw the castle that you have been living in. You still didn't know who's castle it was since Vali told you to avoid everyone there which made you feel weird about but listened nonetheless. You didn't want to destroy this friendship with your first friend, but you were starting to become really curious. 

Made you snuck your way through the back entrance, avoiding everyone as directed and came across your room, which you shared with Vali. As you put your hand on the handle, your ears twitched when heard sniffling?

"Vali?" You asked opening the door and saw him sitting on the bed.

Immediately when he saw you, he turned away and began to wipe his face. Once you closed the door behind you, with nigh silent steps, you walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" You asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." He said sniffing and you frowned with a sad look.

As soon as you stood in front of him, you gasped with wide eyes.

"Vali?! What happened to your eyes?!" You asked shocked as you looked at his blue eye.

"It's nothing....Don't worry about it." Vali said looking away.

"Dude....that's just nothing. Someone beat you....I would know." You said sadly and he looked at you in confusion.

You sat next to him on the bed and one long sigh of depression left your lips.

"My father....He used to abuse me too...for certain reasons. One of them is not having any wings and there are others....I don't really feel too comfortable speaking about it. But...I know what you are going through." You said sadly and Vali looked at his lap.

"Heh. Then...maybe that's why you and I are the same." Vali said this time, confusing you as he stood up from the bed with his back towards you. "This is the reason....why I am hated..."

From his back appeared white Draconic wings that had eight glowing blue energy feathers.

"The reason why I am hated is because I have this. A Sacred Gear...The Divine Dividing."

"Wait a minute....The Divine Dividing? As in the Heavenly Dragon Albion? The Dragon who fought against the Three Factions and was sealed into a Sacred Gear? That Sacred Gear?" You asked shocked and he nodded his head.

The Feathers then glowed and a face spoke.

"You are quite knowledgeable for someone so young." 

"Huh?! Who said that?!" You asked looking around frantically and Vali pointed to his wings.

"This is Albion. He can freely speak to me or anyone." He explained.

"But...I thought only humans could wield a Sacred Gear." You said with a frown and Vali looked at you sadly.

"Yeah....In truth...I am only half a Devil....My Father is a pure-blood Devil....and my mother was a Human."

"Was?" You asked sadly and he looked depressed.

"Yeah. She died a few years ago. You must hate me now, right? I'm a half-breed and wield a Sacred Gear."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm friends with the Hakuryuukou! That is so awesome!" You shouted in pure amazement.

Vali looked at you with wide eyes and Albion chuckled softly.

'He is a keeper, Vali. Isn't that great? You found someone who is just like you.' Albion said in Vali's mind but he balled his fist.

'Yeah....' Vali thought and then looked at you with a smile. "Come on. I'm betting you are hungry right?" He asked and you frantically nodded your head.

"Yeah. I didn't have any breakfast." You said with a sheepish smile as you rubbed your grumbling stomach.

"Okay. Wait here, while I get you some food." Vali said and then left the room.

You sat back on the bed and smiled to yourself. 

'I know the White Dragon Emperor. Wow....' You thought and slowly, your eyes began to close.

  
You found yourself in complete darkness....

  
No light to be seen....

  
But then...

  
Trees then began to shoot up from the ground and the darkness turned into a blood-red sky. Your heart began to beat faster and faster as you knew where this was. You began to frantically look around and then...

  
You saw them....

  
Those glowing red eyes in that could be seen in the dark....

  
A numerous amount of them and then the growls could be heard....

  
Slowly, the monsters revealed themselves to be the same ones that attacked you. Your body immediately locked up and fear flooded your mind. That fear of what they would do to you came back at full force. Their claws dug deep into the ground and they pounced towards you. 

You couldn't move...

  
Was this a nightmare?

  
Or was this real?

  
Suddenly, there was a loud roar and then there were wines of pain. This time, your eyes were opened. The humanoid beast began to attack the Lycanthropic creatures with great ferocity. Pulling out a tree from the ground before smacking a group of the creatures, howling in pain as it shattered against their bodies. It grabbed two creatures in its big hands before crushing them, blood and innards splattering everywhere. Seeing that there was no win to the battle, they turned into shadows and then just disappeared.

The humanoid creature turned to you and with heavy thuds, walked towards you. It then poked your chest where your heart was and there was a loud ringing in your ears. But, you could hear something clearly.

'...cHrON...' A distorted voice in your head said and you looked shocked at the eyeless beast.

"Is that your name? Chron?" You asked and were surprised when it nodded its head.

"Chron." It spoke clearly, although the voice was still a distorted but ringing noise.

You then suddenly found it very hard to breathe, feeling something wrapping around your throat. YOu looked down to see invisible fingers around your throat and you tried your best to gasp for air, but failing as the grip was too tight.

  
Your eyes short open and you could clearly see white-silver hair hovering above you. You thought it was Vali, but this person looked like an adult version of him. He wore noble clothes that were littered with gold and silver. You grabbed his hands and tried your best to pry off his tight grip, but you couldn't summon enough of your strength since you were already slipping.

"You bastard! How dare you make my son happy! He is supposed to suffer for the freak that he is! Once I kill you I'll make sure to make him suffer an even worse fate!" The man shouted and squeezed harder. 

"Hey, Y/n. I got some food." Vali's voice was heard and he entered the room.

He was then shocked when he saw the man above you as he choked the life out of you.

"F-Father?! W-What are you doing?!" Vali asked with a shocked and trembling voice as fear began to flood his mind.

"Shut up and watch, freak! Did I give you permission to make friends?! No I didn't! You will sit and watch as I kill him. You half-breed!" Vali's father said angrily but he too had a trembling voice, as if he was afraid of something.

By this time, your eyes were already closing, breathing stopping. With what last little strength you had, you reached your hand out towards Vali.

"V-Va....li...." You said using the last little air that you had in your lungs and his eyes widened.

Vali fell to his knees and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

'Are you just gonna nothing but sit here as your father kills your only friend?' Albion asked with one eye opened as he laid his head.

'I....I....I'm to afraid of father....'

'What a disappointment you are, Vali. I thought that you would be a great wielder but it seems that I was wrong. I wonder what Ddraig's user would think of you, a mighty Dragon that is afraid of an insignificant Devil. ARE YOU NOT THE WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR?!'

'I...I....I am.' Vali said and his heart began to beat faster.

'THEN SHOW THE WORLD YOU POWER! SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE NOT BE MESSED WITH! SHOW THEM.....THE POWER OF THE WHITE DRAGON!!!' Albion shouted and Vali balled his fists as the fire was set alight in his heart.

"That's right....I am the White Dragon Emperor...I will show you all my power!" Vali said determinedly and he glared at his father. "Leave my friend alone!" He shouted and the Divine Dividing appeared on his back.

At near blinding speeds, Vali took off from his seated position and flew into his father, getting him off you as you gasped for air.

"Y-You dare strike me! YOu freak!" Vali's father shouted and his fist was coated in a violent dark red aura.

He punched Vali square in the gut and he coughed up a lot of blood before falling to his knees, gasping for air.

"Damn you. Freak!" Vali's father shouted with a trembling voice and in his hand, a ball of dark red fire appeared.

'Vali....No...come on....move damnit! Move!' YOu thought struggling to catch your breath and groggily got up from the bed.

Time seemed to slow down as Vali's father cocked his arm back, aiming to engulf Vali in the flame. Your eyes were locked on Vali, who was hunched over and tears flowing down his cheeks.

'Worry not Vali. You will get stronger over time.' Albion said with a rare smile on his face and he closed his eye.

'No! I will not let you die!' **(A/n: Cookie for whoever gets it.)** "CHRON!" You shouted out loud and a massive shockwave blew out from your body, shattering the windows and blowing out the flame that was aimed for Vali.

Vali's father and Vali looked at you with wide eyes as yours began to glow. A sickening crunch was heard as your body began to twist. Your arms started growing larger and longer as well as your legs, ripping your clothes in the process. You slammed your growing hand onto the ground, cracking in the process as your nails got sharper. Hair started growing on your back, legs and arms and two horns formed on the side of your head. Your eyes just seemed to fall out of their sockets, freaking Vali out as you looked as if it was broken before larger teeth formed in your mouth and lips peeling off. Once you stood up fully, your head touched the ceiling of the large room.

"Y-Y/n....Is...Is that you?" Vali asked with a trembling voice and his father looked at you shocked.

"What the hell are you?" He asked shocked.

You glared at him with no eyes and then let a violent distorted roar that shattered every window in the castle.

Vali's father's hand was coated in red lightning and he shot it towards you. His shocked when you just disappeared and then reappeared behind him. You cocked your fist back and then threw it forward, hitting him straight in the back. The force behind your punch was so powerful that he was sent flying through the castle. 

When you looked at Vali, he tensed up in fear, wondering what he would do to you. Your giant hand wrapped around his body and you picked him up.

"We....Leave...." You said and he nodded his head. 

You jumped through the wall and landed outside of the castle in the yard, destroying all the flowers and various plants. Vali held onto your chest tightly as you began to run through the castle grounds at near blurring speeds. The guards that were stationed outside took aim at you and fire off various magics. You barely even felt it in your new form, but then....

Red lightning struck your back and you were sent flying along with Vali in your hands. You cushioned his fall with your body and then looked back at the castle. Vali's father floated in the air with eight bat wings and raised his arms to the sky. 

"I will teach you not to make a mockery of me." he said as his eyes began to glow.

A massive circular glyph then appeared in the sky and from it, shot forth a powerful ray of red lightning. As soon as it hit you, there was a massive explosion and the entire area was hiding by a huge dust cloud that reached the sky. Vali's father swiped his hand sideways and a violent wind swept the dust away. There was a massive crater where the explosion had occurred, seeing the dark hole, Vali's father turned and went back to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Slowly and heavy thuds for footsteps could be heard in the deep and dark forest of the Underworld. You groggily walked through the forest with an unconscious Vali in your one arm while your other arm was missing. Steam came from your stump of an arm and one of your horns was broken off. You fell to your knees and Vali woke up when he heard the loud thud.

"Huh?....Y/n?" He asked with a groggy voice but then yelped when you fell over and he fell out of your hand. 

Darkness then engulfed your body and slowly, your massive size turned into shadows before seeping into you. You barely breathing, pale with sweat running down your body and your eyes heavy.

"Vali....are....you alright?" You asked with slow breaths and he swiftly made his way to you.

"Y-Yeah....I'm fine...But what the hell was that?! You turned into this huge monster thingy!" Vali shouted and you chuckled softly before violently coughing.

"I don't know.....But I think I'm gonna take a short nap...." You said slowly and finally your eyes closed shut.

"No. Y/n!" Vali shouted trying to shake you awake but it was no use, you were out cold. "Don't worry bud, I'll take of you....just like how you took care of me." Vali said with a smile but then his face became serious. 'I'll come back for you, father....Grandfather. I'll make sure to make you pay for what you did to me!'

With his silent resolve, Vali picked up Y/n on his back and began his walk through the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


' **What a strange existence you are....Y/n...** '


	3. Chapter 3

A voice spoke...

One you knew all too well...

".....lure..."

That same voice that was laced with hatred. It spoke once again and this time it echoed repeatedly.

"Fai..."

It was that same voice that made you feel like you were unwanted...

"Failure..." The voice was clear this time.

It spoke coldly, angrily and you knew who it belonged to.

"You and your brother are failures..."

That voice...

Belonged to your father.

Ever since birth, you and your brother were treated as outcasts. You both had similar reasons for being hated by your family, but your treatment was worst since you couldn't even produce a pair of wings. What kind of Devil doesn't have devil wings? Even a reincarnated Devil could produce their bat wings, hell, even a Devil baby could...Yet you couldn't.

Why is that?

You didn't know yourself. It was the one question that was always on your mind. While you are awake. While you were sleeping. That question stayed on your mind. To your family, status with everything. Everyone in your family turned their backs on you and your brother...

Save for one...

Her presence was warm and gentle. Her voice smooth and motherly. Yes. Your mother had always been there for you and your brother, even took the pain onto herself to save you two. She was your beacon that always kept you going...

Until...  
  
  
  


You groaned softly as you felt pain all over your body. Slowly, groggily, your eyes fluttered open only to see the ceiling made out of rock, moss growing and water dripping down onto your face, as if telling you that your nap was over. You wiped the water off your face and then slowly sat up to see that you were in a dark cave. But with your eyesight, it didn't seem that way. In the dark cave, you see pulses spreading around the walls and further. You rubbed your eyes and then blinked a few times, but your vision didn't change, it stayed the same. Your ears twitched as you heard footsteps approaching the cave.

You sighed in relief when the sonar pulses showed you the figure of Vali carrying something on his shoulders. As soon as Vali saw you, he beamed happily.

"Y/n! Y-You're awake!" He said in relief and ran to your side.

"Y-Yeah. How long was I out for?" You asked groggily rubbing your sleepy eyes.

"Dude, you've been out for nearly two days."

"T-Two days?!" YOu asked shocked and shook your head. "I don't remember what happened. All I remember was shouting Chron and then everything went blank." You explained and he frowned a little.

Vali then sat down next to you and began to explain in detail what had happened. When he said that your eyes just fell out of your head, you gagged a little bit and then put your hands on your eyes. When he said that you grew teeth, your opened your mouth and he was then shocked.

"Y/n, y-your teeth. They look sharper than usual." he said confusing you and you ran your tongue on your teeth.

He was right. Your canines were shaper, more pointy.

"Huh? I guess that transformation or whatever changed some things of my body." You said softly and Vali stood up.

"Here. I got us some breakfast." Vali said showing you two big fish. "Just let me cook it."

After a long time of preparing the fish had passed, you and Vali began to munch on the food as if there was no tomorrow. As you ate, Vali stopped, making you look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Vali?" You asked him and he stared into space.

"I....I've decided, Y/n....I've decided to get stronger. That whole ordeal that happened with my father made me realize that I am weak. Weak for a Dragon Emperor. I want to be stronger than everyone and I want to earn the title of being the Heavenly Dragon." Vali said with a voice filled with determination and you looked at your half eaten food.

The word failure echoed within your mind and your thought of your family. What would they think of you if you were stronger than them, weaker than you? The thought of looking down on them as they did to you and your brother made a fire burn deep in your heart. If not for you, then for your mother. You looked at Vali with a serious face, eyes burning and then spoke.

"Yeah. I too will become stronger. Stronger than anyone and prove to them just how wrong they were. Vali. We will become the strongest the world has ever seen." You said and he nodded his head.

"Yeah!"

You and Vali quickly finished your food and then made your way outside.

"You ready?" Vali asked with a serious face and you nodded your head.

"Yeah."

You and then Vali got into a boxer stance. After a few seconds of standing still, you two ran at each other with fists cock back and then threw them forward...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Immediately as your fists connected, there was a massive shockwave around you two. You looked at Vali with a grin while he returned it. You grabbed his arm, turned around and then throw him over your shoulder. In mid-air, Vali spun around and then his Divine Dividing appeared on his back. Vali then recovered and then floated just above the ground.

"Nearly two years had passed by and you're still doing the same moves? Come on Y/n, you can do better than that." Vali said unimpressed and you smirked.

"Don't underestimate my power." You said and then immediately you disappeared from his sight.

What Vali said was true. It has been nearly two years since you two made your resolution to become the strongest. Each day, you and Vali spent training. Honing your skills while doing odd jobs in nearby cities for food and clothes. It was not easy since you two never stayed in one place. What money you two had gained was spent on food and books, mostly for you since you kept destroying your clothes each time you underwent your transformation and you two enjoyed reading.

You then reappeared on a tree behind Vali and then dashed towards him.

"Same old, same old Y/n!" Vali said turning around and then cocked his fist back.

"That's what you think!" You said grinning and he threw his fist towards your face.

His eyes widened when you flew straight past him and towards another tree. As soon as you reached it, your fist flew straight through the tree, sending splinters everywhere and then grabbed it with both hands.

"Foooor!" You shouted with a grin and swung the tree at him.

The Vali crossed his hands over his face to try and block your swing, but he sent flying through a few trees. You shouldered the heavy tree with minimal effort and looked at Vali with a grin.

"It's my win." You said and he groggily got up before dusting the rags for clothes that he wore.

"Yeah, Yeah. I guess you are up one. But don't celebrate for long. I will be in the lead once again." Vali said crossing his arms and looked away.

"Whatever you say, sour puss." You said with a snicker and then threw the tree a few metres away. "Come on. I found a way we can make quick money." You said and Vali raised an eyebrow.

"It's not going to be THAT again, isn't it?" He asked you and you looked away with a red face.

"H-Hey! Cut me some slack okay. I didn't know that the woman would be into kids our age. Plus, it was a mistake, okay?! She was offering a load of money for that job!" You said in your defence and Vali deadpanned.

"Dude! She tried to ara ara me!!" Vali shouted angrily and jumped onto you before wrapping his hands around your throat.

"H-Hey! S-Shut up! A-Admit it! You enjoyed staring at her backside!" You shouted while flailing around.

Vali clicked his teeth and looked away with a red face.

"N-No I didn't." He said softly and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Heavenly ass Emperor." You said and you could hear Albion bursting out into laughter.

"He has a point Vali. I'm betting even the woman could feel your stares on her rear. Perhaps that is why she wanted to Ara ara you so much." Albion said with a snicker and you joined him.

"W-Whatever. Anyway, what is this job." Vali said climbing off you and tried to change the subject.

"Well. I heard rumours from the Underground that there is a rare dagger, made out of pure gold and an amethyst jewel attached to it. I was thinking we could steal it and then get a boatload of cash. What do you think?" You asked him with a smile as you stood up.

"I think you're an idiot." Vali said bluntly.

"Why you little!" You shouted and jumped on him and this time you wrapped your hands around his throat. "I'm doing this with or without you. And by the way, thighs are more superior!" You shouted and he glared at you.

"Y-You take that back! Ass is far more superior!" He shouted and Albion sighed heavily.

"Back in my day, it was strength that mattered the most to female Dragons. And for us males, it was about who was the prettiest. Now you two fools are fighting about who is the thiccest. Ah~, how I miss those days." Albion said in reminiscent.

"Shut up! Ass/Thighs are more superior!" You and Vali shouted and then glared at one another. "Ass/Thighs! Grrr! How are we still friends?!"

"Get off me, asswipe!" Vali shouted and then pushed you off him. "Look. Clearly, we are getting nowhere. So, I propose a deal." He said and you looked at him curiously. "I propose we compromise. Clearly, you like thighs and I like ass. So how about this. I will show why ass is more superior and then you will admit that you are wrong."

"And I will show you why thighs are better. Then you must admit that you are wrong about dem Thighs." You said sticking your hand forward and Vali took it.

"Deal." You both said with a nod.

"Good. It is great you two had come to a consensus. Now can we stop talking about ass and thigh?! We all know that wings are more superior!!" Albion shouted making you two look at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vali asked confused and Albion sulked sadly.

"Ddraig's host must be way better than this one." he said with a long sigh.

"Alright. First, we need to get to Lucifaad-" You started and Vali's eyes widened.

"What?! You want us to go to the capital city?! What the hell is wrong with you?! If we get caught do you know what will happen to us?!"

"Wow, for someone wanting to be the strongest in the world, you sure are scared of a few patrolmen." You said with a snicker and then looked serious. "Look. All we need to do is go under the cover of night. The deal is taking place at that time anyway. All we need to do is wait for a golden opportunity, steal it and then sell it in the next city. Plain and simple." You said nonchalantly.

"This plan sucks." Vali said with a sigh and you chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Heavenly Ass Emperor." You said and turning to walk in the direction of the city.

"Oh shut up." 

You and Vali then made your way towards the Capital city, and by the time you had arrived, it was already nighttime. You two made your way to the shadiest part of the city while avoiding the guards that patrolled. You closed your eyes and focused on the sounds in the area. You heard multiple footsteps and voices.

"Is this is?" A male spoke and then heard a small chuckle. "Oh yeah. This is it alright. With this, my project can finally be completed. How much?" He asked.

"Give me about a mil and it's a deal." A female spoke and you looked at Vali.

"Now!" You whisper shouted and immediately you charged.

"Sorry bro, but you are on your own on this one." Vali said with a snicker as he watched you.

You appeared between the two people and then grabbed the dagger.

"Yoink." You said and then disappeared.

"What the hell?!" The woman shouted and the man groaned in response.

"Hey, kid! Get back here!" he shouted but you were long gone.

You weaved through the buildings at blinding speeds without looking back, Vali flying in the night sky with a bored expression on his face. His four bat wings flapping softly every now and then. Once Vali and you saw that you were in the clear, you rendezvous under a bridge. You showed him the dagger with a wide grin.

"How about that?! Pure gold dagger with an amethyst gem." You said and Vali inspected the dagger.

"Well. I guess the rumours were true. But....who exactly did you steal it from?" He asked you and you shrugged your shoulders.

"You stole it from me." You heard the same male's voice and your eyes widened.

The male then grabbed Vali and your shoulders with a firm grip.

"Let go, old man!" You shouted but then you three were surrounded by a torrent of black feathers.

You and Vali shut your eyes but then yelped softly when you two fell onto the ground. Immediately, you and Vali assumed a fighting stance. Your fighting stance was one hand behind your back while the other faced forward, legs straight. **(A/n: Think Rock lee)**

"You're very brave to be stealing from me." The male said and you got a better look at him.

He looked like he was in his thirties with black hair and golden bangs.

"And you would be?" Vali asked with a glare and the male smirked.

"That would be me! Azazel! Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori!" he said and then from his back appeared twelve raven coloured wings.

You and Vali awed at the Dark coloured wings. It was dark as night, yet, it was beautiful. Breathtaking even. His feathers had a shine to them and looked as if it was cleaned regularly.

"Shit. We're fucked." You said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"And? What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Azazel asked with his hands on his hips.

You and Vali looked at each other before crossing your arms and looked away with closed eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." You two said with a huff.

Azazel's eye twitched in annoyance and a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Why you little!" He said and the two of you by your cheeks, making you scream ou in pain. "Say that you are sorry and give me back my dagger!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Fwuck you!" You shouted with a glare as you tried to pry his hands off your cheek.

"Yeah. Wash he shaid!" Vali said and Azazel's eyes twitched again.

He sighed softly before letting you two go.

"And? What the hell were two kids doing at the shadiest part of town. It can't be that you were able to figure out what business was being conducted there." He said with a chuckle but you kept a straight face. "Eh? Seriously? How?" He asked shocked.

You looked at Vali and he nodded his head. You then turned to Azazel with a grin.

"That information will cost ya." You said cheekily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next thing you and Vali knew, you two were tied up and thrown into a cell. The metal gate slammed close and the sound echoed. Azazel looked at you with a cheeky smile as he held up the keys.

"Why don't you cool down. I'll come back once you are. Bye." He said and then walked away.

Vali looked at you with a deadpan.

"I hate you." he said and Y/n grinned. "What is so damn funny?"

"This." You said taking out the dagger that Azazel had taken.

"W-Wha?! H-How?!" Vali asked in disbelief and you went towards the lock.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." You said and picked the lock (more like destroyed it with your strength).

"Oh shut it. YOu probably read it in a book that we got." Vali said with a deadpan and you looked back at him with a straight face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

You two then walked out of the cell and began to explore the place with a nonchalant attitude.

"I wonder where this is?" Vali asked out loud and you looked out of one window.

"It seems like we're still in the Underworld." You said and focused on your hearing. "A lot of footsteps. I guess this really is Grigori. It's the first time I have smelt Fallen Angels. The smell is so thick in this place.....Hang on." You then sniffed the air before taking in a big whiff.

"What is it, boy? What is it?" Vali asked cheekily and you glared at him.

"Pet my head and I will bite your hand off....But....I smell something good...Really good! It's food!" You shouted and began to run in the direction of the smell.

"F-Food?! We haven't eaten in a while." Vali said running behind you.

You two made your way to a giant cafeteria, while evading every and all Fallen Angel you came across, and silently entered.

"Hmm. It is food. Good boy." Vali said petting your head.

He then yelped softly when you bit his hand and he glared at you.

"I told you I would bite you." You said with a snicker and walked deeper into the cafeteria.

Once you reached the end, yours and Vali's eyes widened and drool ran down your chins. The food could be described as glorious, heavenly even. You and Vali looked at each other with a grin before taking handfuls of various food and then shoved them into your mouths. The food was simply amazing.

"Shuz ish sho goohd!" Vali shouted and kept on munching.

"Ish orgazmic!" You shouted and he looked at you with wide eyes. "What? I read it in a book." You said with a shrug and you two went back at it again.

You immediately stopped eating when you heard a soft sound not far from where you were. Vai looked at you in confusion and then tilted his head.

"What's up?" He asked before he took another mouthful of food.

"We got company." You said seriously before slurping down the noddles that were in your mouth with a loud sound. "Shall we show them who the strongest in the world is?" You asked him and then both smirked.

"We know you are there, damn brats. So come out now and make it easy on yourselves." Azazel said rubbing his forward.

"Azazel-sama, these are just kids. Is force really necessary?" A man next to Azazel asked.

"Shemhazai. These aren't just regular brats." Azazel with a serious tone and the two of you stepped into view.

"I still don't why I have to be here for this shit." A fallen angel with red eyes and long ears said annoyed.

"Because, Kokabiel, I am not in the mood to handle kids." Azazel said with a sigh.

"Azazel-sama. Let us handle it." Said a female with long Raven hair, violet eyes and she wore a strange mix of S&M clothing and apocalyptic clothes.

Standing next to her, was a blue-haired woman who wore a revealing maroon trench coat that showed off plenty of her cleavage and a man wearing a long blue trenchcoat with a fedora.

"Raynare, don't be stupid. These kids are far too much for you to handle." Azazel said with a serious tone.

"Hai. As you wish, Azazel-sama." Raynare replied with a serious face.

"Agh. We can take 'em." The man with the fedora said with a smirk and he flew towards you and Vali.

"Dohnaseek!" The blue-haired female shouted with wide eyes but Azazel held his hand up.

"Watch closely, Kalawarner. This is what would happen if we underestimate our opponents." Azazel watching you and Vali closely.

"So....Who is gonna go first?" You asked Vali and then looked at him.

"Rock paper scissors?" He asked you and you both grinned.

"Rock paper scissors!" You both shouted, making everyone besides the charging Dohnaseek sweatdrop.

"Aha! Paper beats rock!" You said with a grin and then cracked your neck.

"You got lucky this time. The next time, it will be me." Vali said crossing his arms and then looked away.

You took a few steps forward and then smirked.

"I got you brat!" Dohnaseek shouted with a smirk and a spear made out of blue light appeared in his hands.

Azazel sighed and shook his head with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh boy."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened when his spear shattered as your fist flew straight through it and into his gut. He coughed out blood and then flew back towards the group of Fallen. He slid on the ground before stopping at Azazel's feet.

"Anyone else?" You asked with a smirk and blew your smoking fist.

"Huh. Enhanced Strength. Enhanced Speed. Most likely a very durable body. What kind of Devil are you?" Azazel asked and you looked at him with a serious face.

"Come and found out. I want to know where I stack up in this world that is ruled by strength." You said and Azazel frowned a little before looking at Vali.

"You two. Where are your families? Parents? Siblings? Any?" He asked you two.

You gained a cold look while Vali's eyes were ignited with rage.

"We don't have any...nor do we need them." Vali said making Azazel sigh with a hint of sadness.

"I see...Then join our family." Azazel said and you both frowned.

"Azazel? What the hell are you doing? We don't need more trash here in Grigori." Kokabiel said with a scowl on his face.

"I believe we should give everyone a chance." Azazel said looking at the two of you and Kokabiel left the cafeteria. "What do you say, kids?" He asked you two.

Vali's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Do you know what happens to those around the Heavenly Dragons?" He asked softly and Azazel raised an eyebrow. "They go through difficult times because The Heavenly Dragon attracts trouble....So...You don't want me near any of you."

This time, it was your turn to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I said it before, right? That we will become the strongest this world as ever known." You said with a grin.

Vali looked at you shocked before looking at Azazel with a serious face.

"My name is Vali! I am the White Dragon Emperor! And I will achieve my goals!" Vali shouted and Azazel looked shocked before he smirked.

"And what is your goal, Vali?"

"My goal is to become stronger than everyone and get revenge on my grandfather and Father for making my life a living hell!"

Azazel's heart then began to ache as tears threatened to fall from Vali's eyes as the memories flowed through his mind. Azazel then looked at you and finally, his heart felt like it would shatter. Your eyes held nothing hatred. Your entire family made you and your brother an outcast.

"I....see.....Then join us. I will give you what you want." Azazel said with a serious tone but grit his teeth in anger. 'Why?! They're just Kids!! Unforgivable.' He thought and you looked at Vali.

"Just for a little bit? I'm still a bit hungry." You said with a sheepish smile. "And a little sleepy..."

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I didn't get enough sleep last night....BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS TALKING ABOUT THIGHS IN THEIR SLEEP!!!" Vali shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why you little!" You and Vali then wrapped your hands around each other's throats.

"Lap pillows will always be better! Thighs are superior!" You shouted and he glared at you.

Vali then sighed softly and let go of you.

"You know what, I am too tired to even argue." He said and a pair of arms wrapped around yours and his necks.

"Boys, boys. Let me tell you what the best part of a woman is." Azazel said with a smirk and you and Vali looked at him blankly.

"Bed first, Fallen Perv." You said bluntly and a tear escaped his eye.

"So cruel are the kids nowadays." Azazel said softly and turned to walk away. "Come on. Follow me."

You and Vali then walked behind Azazel. Some of the Fallen looked at you and Vali with surprised expressions. Azazel then stopped in front of the three Fallen Angels.

"Raynare. Kalwarner. Escort these two to the special living quarters. I have to go and announce that we have new..." He then turned to look at you and Vali. "...Guests that will be living with us here in Grigori."

Kalwarner and Raynare then nodded their heads but Dohnaseek scowled at Y/n.

"Just follow these two lovely ladies and you will have your bed." Azazel said and then walked away.

"For a kid, you're kinda cute." Kalwarner said looking at you to which you frowned.

"Stay back Thot. I have repellent for your kind." You said and she looked at you shocked.

"Why you!" She shouted and wanted to grab you but Raynare held her back.

"W-Well. Why don't we take to your rooms." She said with a nervous chuckle and led you through the halls.

Along the way, you saw a blonde-haired Fallen wearing a gothic maid costume but snickered when you looked at her chest.

"Ppfft. Hey, Vali. Do you ever wonder if the Red Dragon is a boob lover? It would be a shame for her, am I right?" You asked with a snicker.

The Lolita and Vali then glared at you.

"I will kill the Red Dragon before he even moves." Vali said coldly and the Lolita summoned a light spear.

"Why you little shit!" She shouted but Raynare held her and Kalwarner back with a lot of effort.

"Can you please stop causing trouble?!" Raynare asked with a pleading looked and you shrugged while looking away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." You then began to whistle a tune and Vali sighed softly.

"Can we just hurry this crappy tour up?" he asked annoyed and once again you made your way to your new place.

"Well, this is it." Raynare said pointing towards a large brown door.

"Sweet!" You said with a grin and opening the door, imagining a fancy looking room...

But....

"What the shit?" You asked with a scowl on your face.

"Wow. A very clean room with beds that we can sleep on." Vali said sarcastically.

There were no beds and the room was littered with magazines of women in it. There was only a desk in the room with more magazines. before you could even step in, a blur of darkness flew straight past you and in an instant the room was cleaned.

"Oops. Forgot that I use this room when I am taking a break from work." Azazel said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fallen Perv. The stories were true of you being a massive pervert." You said bluntly and he smirked.

"Yeah! That is me! Azazel, the women lover! Now if you excuse me, I have to read the latest issue of my magz!" He shouted and he was swallowed in a torrent of feathers.

As soon as the feathers disappeared, you and Vali were then surprised when the room was squeaky clean. There were two beds next to each other as well as two study desks. You turned to look at the three Fallen and then smiled innocently....before slamming the door close in their faces.

"Bye have a great time." You said to yourself and made your way to the bed on the right. "I'm taking this and good night." You then collapsed on the bed and Vali laid on the other one.

"By the way, Ass is more superior." He said and you groaned softly.

"Thighs..."

"Ass...."  
  
  
  
  


"Zzzzzzzzzzz"


	5. Chapter 5

Shockwaves could be seen in the training arena of Grigori. Blurs appeared all around and Azazel watched with interest. In the air, you and Vali appeared and then threw a punch at one another. When your fists struck, a big shockwave appeared that blew dust everywhere. There was a noticeable grin on both of your faces before your fists flew into them. You and Vali reeled back before landing on the ground.

"Well, Vali. Aren't you gonna use THAT?" You asked him and he just snickered softly.

"Same to you. Aren't you gonna turn into that?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow at your conversation with Vali.

'Does Y/n mean balance Breaker? I didn't know Vali could even use it at his age. It hasn't been that long since they've joined us here. But what does Vali mean? I know Y/n is a Devil and by the amount of magic he has, he must be a pure-blooded Devil. But still. Turn into what? Just who are you Y/n?'

Once again, you and Vali disappeared only to reappear to strike one another. You were able to knock Vali of balance and then went for a finishing blow...

"Alright! That is enough for today!" Azazel announced and you stopped right in front of Vali.

You and Vali both glared at Azazel.

"Hey! Don't disturb our training!"

"You call that training? You both looked as if you wanted to kill each other." Azazel said walking up to you two.

"Well. What would be the point of not doing it seriously? You won't get stronger if you are pulling punches." Vali said crossing his arms and you joined him.

"Yeah. What would be the point of getting stronger if you're not gonna fight seriously."

A mischievous glint made its way into Azazel's eyes and he looked at you with a smirk.

"Then how about this. I'll personally train you."

You looked at him with a deadpan.

"In what? The art of Falling?" you asked him and he anime fell.

He got up with a sheepish smile while rubbing his head.

"N-No! But I can also teach you the birds and the bees." He said with a chuckle.

"You really are a Sukebe." Vali said bored and he fell again.

"What is with the kids from this new generation." He asked himself and then looked at us with a serious face, making us gulp nervously. "Listen up....A woman's body is treasure!" He shouted and you and Vali both fell over with a sweatdrop.

Raynare as well as Mittelt and Kalwarne could only sigh at their leader's perversion.

"So how about it. I know you are the White Dragon Emperor, Vali. I have been watching every user ever since the Heavenly Dragons were sealed. And you, Y/n. I can tell you're from a pure-blooded family of Devils. So? Belial? Gremory? Agares?" Azazel asked and you glared at him.

"Don't mention my family. Ever." You said angrily and he waved his hands.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. So what do you say?" He asked you two.

"Alright. I am in." Vali said and you looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It seems like a good idea." he said with a shrug.

'It does. Azazel is known for his knowledge of Sacred Gears. Perhaps he can help you achieve Balance Breaker.' Albion told Vali and then Azazel looked at you.

"What's your answer gonna be?" Azazel asked you.

You closed your eyes in thought and then found yourself in a dark place. You walked through the darkness and saw light in the distance. You walked there and saw Chrom, the 8ft tall Unknown Monster sitting crossed legged as he stared at a small growing rose. You stood in front of him and then looked at him. You raised his head slightly before reaching out to touch your chest. You opened your eyes and looked at Azazel seriously.

"Fine. I accept this offer."

"Splendid! We shall begin immediately." Azazel said with a grin and Vali joined him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


".....and that is how I fell from Heaven!" Azazel said and you and Vali groaned before slumping into the seats.

For the past two hours, you and Vali sat in Azazel's office, hoping that he would explain or at least help you with your abilities, but all he has been doing is telling the story about how he fell from Heaven because he gave secrets to Maidens in order to have a good time.

"We've been here for two hours! When are we gonna get to the training part?!" You asked annoyed and he held his hands up.

"Patience young one. The secrets of a woman's body are vast. You-"

"I don't care about women's bodies.....! Okay, maybe the thighs but I also want to train!"

"Ass!" Vali shouted and you two glared at one another.

"Now, now boys." Azazel then put his hands on your and Vali's head to keep you away from each other. "We will get to the training very soon. Just let me finish-"

"Training. Now!" You and Vali shouted and a tear escaped Azazel's eye.

"So cruel. Too cruel. Fine. Vali. Show me your Divine Diving." Azazel said with a sad sigh.

"Finally." Vali said and stood up from the seat before his Sacred Gear wings appeared on his back.

"The Abilities, what I know of so far, is that the Divine Dividing can half people's power and take it for themselves. Try and Dividing this." 

A big spear made out of light then appeared in Azazel's hand. Vali held his hand out to the spear and began to grunt softly....but nothing happened. YOu snickered softly and Azazel sighed.

"Way to go, oh mighty Heavenly Ass emperor." 

Vali then glared at you and Azazel had a thinking face.

"Perhaps you should try touching me?" He asked himself.

"Eew. No. I'm not into dudes." Vali said bluntly and Azazel fell.

"Just touch my arm." Azazel said with a sweatdrop and Vali did as instructed.

His Dividing wings began to glow and Albion spoke.

"DIVIDE!" 

The light spear then shrunk a little and Vali's wings gained a small blue glow.

"Awesome! I already feel so much stronger." Vali said and then grinned.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"

The big light spear that was in Azazel's hand was then shrunk until it was half its original size. Vali's eyes then widened and he felt to his knees breathing heavily.

"Ah. It seems that there is a limit to how much you can Divide. How interesting." Azazel said to himself with his hand on his chin.

The Divine Dividing then glowed brightly before sparkles came out of it. After a few seconds, the glow of his wings disappeared and Vali was able to stand up.

"It also seems that Diving takes a toll on your stamina. You need to improve it to be able to use the Divine Dividing for its full potential. Now then. Y/n. What are your abilities?" Azazel asked and you shrugged.

"Super strength. Super speed. Enhanced senses and a very Durable body." You said looking away.

"Come on. That can't be all can it? No Devil your age could be that powerful. There must be something." Azazel said.

You looked deep in thought and Chrom came to mind. You looked at your chest before sighing.

'Follow your heart, huh?' You thought to yourself before standing up. "This is gonna get a little bit nasty.

"Huh?" Azazel asked confused and Vali stepped back.

"Dah, crap. Here we again." Vali said with a green face.

WIth loud cracking sounds, your limbs began to grow longer, bones growing thicker and bigger. Azazel winced as another loud crack from your body was heard. A made a disgusted face when your eyeballs fell onto his office floor. Your clothes began to tear as your body grew thicker, skin and hair turning black. Two large horns then appeared from the sides of your head, teeth falling out only to be regrown sharper than before. Your arms grew longer and more buffer as your nails became claws. Once your transformation was finished, you stood at 8ft, looking down at Vali and Azazel with no eyes, yet you could see clearly.

"Nasty every time." Vali said holding his hands over his mouth.

"S-So....That is your...uhm..thing?" Azazel asked deeply confused and you nodded your head. "I've never heard of a Devil transforming into...well...that. Well. If Werewolves were in the Underworld then yeah. But this is just on another level. So what can this form do?"

You couldn't speak, so instead, you vanished within a split second and appeared behind Azazel. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

"Huh. So increased speed. Most likely everything else has been increased exponentially." Azazel said out loud and you nodded your head once again. "So? How long can this transformation last?"

Your monstrous body was then surrounded by darkness and slowly, it seeped into you. Your original body then fell onto the ground and you groaned softly.

"Usually I can stay in this form for about 30 minutes to an hour. But I haven't tried being in it for longer. My body is sore after transforming." You said stretching and Azazel hummed in response.

"Well. I'll think up some training regiments for you. In the meantime. Go and rest your bones." Azazel said with a smile and pat your and Vali's back.

You and Vali then walked out of the office before you bumped into someone. You looked up and saw that it was Kokabiel, one of the Cadres of Grigori.

"Watch it, Devil Filth." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Whatever you say, Link on crack." You said with a snicker and his eyes twitched.

"Why you-" He was about to do something but was then cut off when a voice was heard.

"That is enough, Kokabiel." 

Not far from where we were, stood a man with black hair and closed eyes.

Kokabiel clicked his teeth and walked into Azazel's office while the mysterious man helped you help.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah...Uhm..."

"Baraquiel. One of the Cadre. Don't worry about Kokabiel. He is still a little sour about the fact we pulled out of the three-way war." 

"He is always sour, Baraquiel. You should know that." A feminine voice was heard and you all looked behind Baraquiel to see a voluptuous woman with big breasts and long violet hair.

"Is guess that is true, Penume." Baraquiel said with a chuckle.

You then slid right up to the female fallen angel and took her hand in yours.

"Olla. My lady." You said and kissed her hand. "I'm Y/n. It is...very~ nice to meet you."

Vali then smacked his forehead and Penume just giggled before flicking your forehead.

"Nice try squirt. Wait until you're older before trying to charm an older woman. Come on, Baraquiel." She said making you fall to your knees.

"Curse you tiny body!" You shouted to yourself and Vali just grabbed your ear.

"Come on, Loverboy."

"Owowow! Dude! She had Thicc thighs!"

"Yeah, yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

You fell on your back, breathing heavily as shadows seeped into your body. Your clothes were torn and Azazel covered his eyes as well as Vali.

"I guess I need to try and make you some clothes that don't tear." Azazel said to himself and you sat up while wiping the sweat off your forehead.

"Why not just teach me magic that can just make my clothes?"

"Now there is an idea!" Azazel said in realization and you sweatdropped. "Hey, Vali. How far is your balance breaker?"

Vali looked down and balled his fists while gritting his teeth.

"Well, don't worry about it. You still just a Gaki. And achieving Balance Breaker is a long and strenuous journey. But..." Azazel then put his hand on Vali's shoulder with a gentle smile on his face. "...I'm sure you will achieve it one day."

A red tint made its way onto Vali's face and he looked away with crossed arms.

"W-Whatever."

"Now then. How long were you able to stay in your monster form?" Azazel asked you.

"Hmm. I guess it was about two hours or so. It's a little difficult to keep control of the form."

"I see. Well. Let's go inside for a bite to eat and then it's on to magic training."

"Yes! Finally!" You shouted with a wide smile and you followed behind Azazel and Vali.

Once you had reached the cafeteria, immediately, your entire table was littered with various foods. You began to stuff your face while Vali and Azazel sweatdropped.

"Do you always eat this much?" Azazel asked nervously and Vali sighed.

"Yip. He always does. It's like he has a pit for a stomach."

"Hey! I told you that transforming makes me really hungry." You said with a glare before stuffing your face once again.

"Now, on to your progress. Vali. I can tell that your stamina had increased tremendously, evidence by how you able to absorb half the light spear and didn't pass out. Congratulations. Y/n. Your prowess will only increase in time, your body simply can't handle to much strain at the moment. I'm pretty sure that monster form will most likely grow bigger as you do." 

Hearing what Azazel said surprised you so much that you choked on your food. He chuckled softly while patting your back. You gulped down your food before you went back to eating. 

"Argh. And I thought the Humans were barbarians. But it seems that Devils are as well." Kalwarner said with a scowl on her face and you looked at her blankly.

"Kalwarner, just leave him alone. You two seriously need to get along." Raynare said with a loud sigh.

"Yeah. You should listen to your friend, Thot." You said with a grin and her eye twitched.

"Alright! That's it!"

Kalwarner then jumped out of her seat and flew straight towards you.

"Dah crap. Here we go." Azazel said with a sigh and Kalwarner flew into you.

She wrapped her hands around your throat and she began to strangle you.

"Y-You damn Thot!!" You shouted struggling to breathe.

You then picked her up and flung her across the cafeteria where she then crashed into the table where Raynare and Mittelt sat. A grin made its way onto Vali's face and he threw a piece of food into Mittelt's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" He shouted on top of his lungs.

Food was then thrown from one end of the room to the other. You grinned sadistically as you picked up a meat pie and threw it straight into Kalwarner's face. She wiped the meaty pie off her face and glared at you with daggers. If looks could kill, hers certainly would. She spread her raven wings before she began to chase all over the chaotic cafeteria. Azazel was chuckling loudly but was soon quieted when cream splattered on his face. Everything then just went dead quiet.

You stopped running while Kalwarner stopped chasing you. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Azazel then wiped the cream off his face and then looked at Vali who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh....Oops." Vali said softly and everyone gulped nervously as the feeling of dread crawled up their backs.

But then...

Something unexpected happened.

A slow chuckle left Azazel's lips before he burst out into laughter. Everyone then began to slowly join in and it was not long before the entire cafeteria was filled with laughter. Azazel then threw cream into Vali's face and once again, the food fight had started.

"What the hell is going here?!" Penume's voice could be heard and instantly everyone froze.

You then walked up to the furious beauty with a straight face. You then opened your arms and looked at her with a smile.

"Strangle me~"

Everyone sweatdropped at your attitude and a vein appeared on Penume's forehead. She then wrapped her hands around your throat and she began to choke the life out of you, but you were enjoying every moment of it.

"Uuuuh. Penume." Azazel said and then pointed to you. "I think he is unconscious."

Penume looked down at you and saw that were indeed out cold, but there was satisfaction all over it your face.

////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey, Y/n. Vali. I have a mission for you two." Azazel said with a grin as you two entered his office.

You and Vali looked at him with a bored face before turning around to leave his office.

"Not interested in boring missions." Vali said and Azazel stumbled a little.

"Come on! It can help you improve!"

"Still not interested." You said bored and looked at Vali. "Wanna go annoy The Thot or peek at Penume?"

"Are you kidding me?! The last time I came with you, I couldn't feel my ass!"

"Hey! Gratefully accept Penume's spanks without question!" You said with a glare and he sweatdropped.

"What are you, a masochist?!" Vali asked and you looked at him with a straight face.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Aaah~! How I wish to find a woman that is into S&M."

"Dude. You have problems."

"Don't we all, Heavenly ass Emperor."

"Yeah, yeah. Thunder thighs."

"Thighs are life." You whispered to yourself softly and looked at the ceiling with a serious face as a tear escaped your eye.

"You might be able to fight someone strong!" Azazel said and immediately, you and Vali were at his desk.

"REALLY?! WHO?!" You two asked with wide eyes making Azazel sweatdrop.

"It is a maybe. Just remember that."

"Argh. Fine. Just give us the mission already. I'm staying here in Grigori and doing nothing but training, training and more training." YOu said clearly annoyed.

"Okay. A few days ago, a ship of second-year high school students and teachers mysteriously vanished. It was called the Heavenly of Aloha incident. Now, we may believe that humans are were the cause."

"Humans? Why would Humans kidnap a ship full of Students?" Vali asked Azazel curiously but then his eyes widened. "Unless..."

"Correct. Unless these Humans are connected with the Supernatural world. I only know a few of these families, like the Five principle clans."

"The Five what now?" You asked confused.

"The five Principle clans. Nakiri. Kushihashi. Doumon. Shinra...and Himejima. They are well known powerful clans composed of Shinto mystics who possesses a Divine connection to the Shinto Gods and have served them for directions. If certain members of the families aren't born with this power, they are exiled from the clans." Azazel explained.

"How do you know all this?" You asked amazed and Azazel puffed his chest out.

"I am Azazel! Grigori is known for having the best spies throughout the world! That and also Baraquiel has a child with one of the Himejima."

"WHA?!" You and Vali shouted in surprise.

"That Baraquiel?! That closed eyes quiet guy that shoots lightning from his fingers?!" You asked shocked and Azazel nodded his head.

"Yeah. And let him know I told this, but He and his wife are into pretty kinky stuff. Perhaps their daughter is into it as well."

Hearing his words, your eyes went wide as saucers. Immediately you turned around and were about to run straight out of the office but Vali jumped onto you and held you down.

"Dude! The hell?!" Vali asked struggling to hold you down.

"I must find Baraquiel so he can introduce me to his daughter! Must find him!!"

"What about fighting someone strong?!"

Immediately you stopped thrashing around and you gained a serious face.

"SsssshhhhiiiiiIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!! Damnit! Fighting or Kinky stuff? Fighting or Kinky stuff?!? FIne damn it! Who is my opponent?!" YOu asked immediately standing up and Vali fell off you.

"I said maybe. Now. The island where the ship supposedly crashed is not far from the main island of Japan."

"Great. Let's go before Mr. S&M runs off to Baraquiel and asks his daughter for her hand in marriage." Vali said annoyed and Azazel clicked his fingers.

A magic glyph in the shape of wings then appeared below you and Vali before you two disappeared. Azazel sighed and slumped back into his chair. He then looked at the door and spoke out loud.

"Do you think you will let him?" 

"No." Baraquiel said walking into the office with his usual straight face. "There's no way that weirdo is getting near my baby girl."

"Weirdo? If I remember correctly, Shuri said that you were a screamer." Azazel said with a grin and sparks crackled around Baraquiel. "Ah. Me and my big mouth."


	7. Chapter 7

Once you and Vali had arrived on the island where Azazel said the ship might be, you immediately focused your senses.

You breathed in through your nose took in the smell of the area. A frown made its way onto your face and Vali looked at you curiously. You focused on your hearing and frowned even further

"Okay. What gives?" Vali asked with crossed arms.

"Do you hear that?" You asked him and he looked around.

"No."

"Exactly. This place. It is too quiet. I hear no birds or insects. and also this place has no scent. What kind of island is this?" You asked yourself and walked forward. "Even though this is an island. It should be teaming with life. Yet there is none. Not even a seagull."

"Then that means that this is the place Azazel was talking about."

"Seems like it. Come on. The last one at the end of the island is a rotten egg." You said with a grin and then took off at blinding speeds.

"Really? How mature of you." Vali said bored and he sprouted his wings.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and immediately he too took off after you. You were the first to arrive at the other end of the island and Vali looked really annoyed that he came second place.

"Don't say a word." Vali said with a glare and you just grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey. Look over there." You said pointing towards the giant ship that was stuck on land.

"So that's the ship huh?"

Vali and you then made your way to the deck of the ship but found no souls. On the deck was a large pool but it was green. You walked around the pool and stared at your reflection in the murky water.

"Wait a minute. I just realized..." Vali said out loud and you looked at him curiously. "We don't how to use teleportation magic."

Immediately, the colour of your skin went pale. Suddenly, you were right in front of Vali and you began to violently shake him.

"What do we do?! This is the worst! How many more hours must go by until I get to see Penume's thighs again?!?!" You asked with a pale face and tears flowed down your cheeks.

Vali then deadpanned before chopping your head. The force behind his chop sent your head straight through the deck.

"Will you calm down! Going crazy is not going to help our situation!" Vali said with a serious tone and you pulled your head out of the hole.

You looked at Vali with a straight face and then dusted yourself off. Without any warning, you punched Vali and he flew through the ship. You balled your smoking fist and glared at him with tears in your eyes.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! I HAVEN"T SEEN ANY THIGHS FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS!"

"Alright! That's it!" Vali said with a glare and flew through the ship and into you.

For some strange reason, you and Vali began to battle on the ship and in the air. Not noticing the multiple footsteps heading your way.

"Kill them." A man said adjusting his glasses.

You heard the voice and you immediately stopped fighting.

"We have company." You said with a serious face and then landed on the ground.

From the forested area, a numerous amount of big lizard monsters appeared.

"What the hell? How come I couldn't smell them?" You asked yourself shocked and then glared at Vali. "You see?! This is what happens when I don't see or feel thighs for a few hours!"

"Just shut up and fight!" Vali shouted and he began to fire off various magics.

"Yeah yeah!"

One giant lizard appeared from the dense forest and charged straight towards you.

"I am not in the mood for this shit!" You said angrily and cocked your right fist back.

Your fist flew forward and struck the giant lizard in the middle of its eyes. The lizard flew into the sky before smashing through a few trees. The giant monster Lizard just stood up and shrugged off your attack. A small lizard then jumped towards you and moved slightly so that it flew past you before grabbing its tail. You used the lizard's body and smashed against the other monsters that ran towards you.

In Vali's hands appeared blue balls of energy. He then threw it forward and there was a big explosion that killed a lot of the monsters. Their numbers seemed to dwindle, but more started coming out of the forest.

"Shit. There are too many of them!" Vali shouted flinging more of his magic.

One Lizard came from behind you and bit down on your right shoulder.

"Aah!" You grunted in pain before glaring daggers at the lizard.

You grabbed it by its mouth before tearing it apart and blood splattered on your face.

"That's it. No more playing around." You said angrily.

Unknown even to you, your eyes glowed a slight red. You ran into the swarm of monsters and began to tear each one apart with your brute strength. Each time you were either bitten or scratched open, you ignored the pain and continued on your rampage...

But slowly, you were starting to fade... 

You and Vali ripped and teared through the last of the monster Lizards, your entire body was covered in bites and cuts. Your clothes and face were covered in blood as well.

"Oh? So they were able to survive that, huh?" You heard someone say in the forest.

You dug your hand into the ground and then pulled out a big boulder before tossing it towards the forest. Your eyes widened when webbing wrapped around the boulder before it was flung back to you. You crossed your arms and it smashed into you. The impact sent you flying into the ship. You shook your head and climbed out of the body-sized hole you made.

"Damn it. There is more than one creature here. How did I not notice them before?!" You asked yourself angrily and Vali landed next to you. "There is someone here in the forest. He is most likely controlling them."

A click of the fingers was heard and then more monsters began to pour out of the forest. This time, there was more than just Lizards. A loud thunderous roar could be heard and from the treeline appeared a huge lion with black fur and golden eyes.

"I-Is that...?!" You asked with wide eyes and two people walked next to the lion.

One was a man with brown hair and wearing a three-piece suit. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and disturbing green eyes and she was wearing a school uniform.

The girl smirked ominously and pointed towards you and Vali.

"Kill them."

Suddenly, the lion sprayed out large flames from its mouth.

"Vali!" You shouted with wide eyes and reached towards him.

Time seemed to slow down for you as you reached out towards your best friend.

'Shit! I won't make it in time! And it would take me too long to change!' You thought and then...

A wall of ice then appeared in front of you and it seemingly blocked the flames.

"What the..." You said with wide eyes and the man clicked his tongue.

"So they've come huh." He said to himself.

"Are you two alright?" A gentle voice was heard you looked to where it was heard.

'Oh...wow...' You thought to yourself.

On top of the ship was a very beautiful young woman with a slim voluptuous figure with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a white witch robe with a cloak and a pointed hat.

"You're beautiful." You blurted out without thinking and the female blushed.

"Stop flirting you ass!" Vali shouted.

"Come this way. We have to escape this place." The female said with a serious and you nodded your head.

"Yeah. I'll come with you anywhere." You said and then jumped to the top of the ship along with Vali.

Just then, the wall of ice shattered and the lion gave out a loud roar that shook the ship. A magic glyph appeared below you three and it glowed brightly before you all disappeared. Once the light had disappeared, you fell onto the ground with a groan. You about to say something landed on you. You groggily opened your eyes to see a glorious sight. The mysterious woman fell on top of you in the position of a 69. 

"Owowowo." The woman said and then sat up while rubbing her head.

What she didn't know was, is that your face was in between her legs, her butt pressed firmly to your face and your head squeezed by her thighs.

'Thighs~' You thought before passing out because of blood loss.

"Are?" The woman asked confused and looked below her to see you passed out. "Oh my! Are you okay?!" She asked in concern but Vali waved his hand.

"No no. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed that." He said with a deadpan.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness was all that you see for miles.  
  
  
  


It was dark but yet...  
  
  
  


It was also warm and very...soft?

You wanted to see something but no words came out of your mouth, in fact, you found it hard to breathe in the first place. You tried gasping for air but couldn't. Slowly, your face was starting to turn blue.

You tried flailing around...

But...

"Aah." A soft voice heard and your face went blank.

'Eh?' You thought to yourself and you felt a strange sensation in your hand. 

With a soft squeeze, the sweet voice was heard once again, but you could clearly hear it this time. It sounded female. Your heart began to beat faster and faster as the feeling was unfamiliar, yet, it was familiar at the same time.

'Is this...Penume's thighs?' You asked yourself and began to squeeze harder.

You finally recognized the sound. It was a moan.

"Aaah~."

Slowly, your eyes opened to see a strange image. There were two hard nubs poking your face. Once your vision adjusted, you saw blonde hair, confusing you.

'Huh? Penume doesn't have blonde hair.'

Finally, you got a good look at the blonde's face. It was the wizard that saved you and Vali. Her big breasts were firmly pressed against your face, her arms wrapped around your head...

She was just wearing a large shirt...

You squeezed once again and a moan left her lips. You quickly realized where your hands were and it was on her juicy thighs. You could feel fingers threatening to sink into the skin.

'She has great thighs~' You thought with a face of heaven and squeezed once again, hearing more moans from the female Wizard. 'Her skin, it's a little pale but that just makes all better. Her skin is so soft and her thighs are so THICC. I really have died and gone to heaven.'

The wizard continued to moan as you continued to fondle and squeeze her thighs...

'Eh?' YOu thought to yourself with a blank face when you felt something wet on your hand.

Your heart began to faster and faster and your face turned redder than blood.

'She's wearing no panties!!!' YOu thought with wide eyes. 'Wait a minute. Come to think of it, where am I?'

Still squeezing the glorious flesh in your hands, you were able to move your head back from the large mounds in your face to look around the room. It seems like you were in the medical ward in Grigori.

"Aah~Hmm~" The wizard continue to moan in her sleep and she pulled your head deeper into her breasts, cutting off your oxygen.

'Shit! I'm going to horny prison for this! I don't want to die getting smothered in boobs! I want to die getting smothered by thighs! This won't be the way to go out! You give no choice juicy thighs!!'

You now began to roughly squeeze the thighs of the blonde wizard, making her moan out loud and your hands were starting to get wet with a strange liquid.

"Aah~!!! AAAHHH~!!!!" The wizard cried out and her body spasmed for a few seconds.

The blonde let go of your head breathing heavily and you gasp for air.

"Ah! I thought I was gonna die!" You said breathing heavily.

Once you were able to catch your breath, you looked next to see the wizard laying with flushed cheeks and sprawled out hair. Her big breasts heaved as she huffed for air. YOu eyes slowly trailed down from her beautiful face, with yours turning redder as you continued. Her nipples were already hard, most likely from all the stimulation you gave her. Steam blew out your ears when saw her shining gold patch on her crotch. 

You looked down between your legs to see your little boy pee pee growing and you immediately covered it with the blanket. Slowly, the wizard sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked at you before smiling sweetly, as if the situation of you feeling her up didn't happen.

"Good morning. Did you sleep fine?" She asked and you looked away with a blush.

'K-Kawaii! Even though she's older than me, she's too kawaii!' YOu thought and then cleared your throat. "Y-Yeah. I slept fine...But..." YOu started and she tilted her head in a cute manner. "W-Why are practically naked and in my bed?"

The Wizard now really looked confused. She looked around the room and smiled innocently.

"Oh! I didn't know this was your bed. Hehe. I'm sorry." She said rubbing her head and the curtain was swiftly opened.

"Wow. YOu don't even know her name and you are already in bed with her?" Azazel said with a smile on his face and then wiped a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast." 

"W-Whatever." You said softly and Vali looked at you with a deadpan.

"You copped a feel didn't you? Sukebe." Vali said and you scowled at him.

"Now then. Since Y/n has recovered, I think that it is about time we have that meeting now." Azazel said with a serious tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After you were discharged from bed, you, Vali, the mysterious thicc wizard were led to a large room by Azazel. Inside the room, which was Azazel's office, on his desk laid two large eggs. He sat in his chair and gained a serious face, one that he rarely showed.

"Now then. Y/n, Vali had already explained what had happened on that Island I sent you two to investigate. It turns out...that it was the students that were presumed missing were the ones controlling those beasts were, in fact, the students." Azazel said and your eyes widened.

"What? But how? I only saw two people there." You said with a frown and Azazel sighed out loud.

"That was thanks to a detection spell put over the entire island." The female wizard sadly. "You were even lucky to have found that island."

"Wait a minute. A detection spell? How would you know that?" You asked her with a frown.

"The one that cast the spell...was someone from our organization."

"And you would be?"

"I am the magician Lavinia Reni of Grauzauberer. The person who had betrayed us is a woman named Augusta. She has joined the group that created those monsters, named the Utsesumi Agency." She explained and Azazel rubbed his forehead.

"And the leader of it is none other than a Himejima." 

"Wait a minute, Himejima? As in one of the five principal clans that you told us about?"

"Yip. But he has gone rogue." Azazel said and you put your hand to your chin.

Your eyes were drawn to the two large eggs on the desk.

"What are those?"

Azazel then grinned.

"These are Sacred Gears." He said and you looked confused.

"I thought that you had to be born with one."

"In some cases yes." Lavinia said and looked at her with a tilted head. "Some Sacred Gears people, more specifically humans, are born with one while others you can make a contract with."

"Lavinia is right, these babies are independent Avatar type Sacred Gears. These create an Avatar in the form of an animal and can act independently. These two eggs here are two of the Four Fiends. They were four legendary ancient monsters feared as bringers of disasters." Azazel said with a sparkle in his eyes.

It was like he was a kid in a candy store.

"Great." You said with a roll of your eyes. "What kind of beasts?"

"I don't know." Azazel said with shrug and you and Vali both anime fell.

"Ah geez." You said annoyed and Azazel chuckled.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, Lavinia here will be helping us track down the Utsusemi Agency and you two will help her when she needs it."

Vali shrugged his shoulders and you sighed.

"Sure. Just don't let it get in the way of my training." Vali said annoyed.

"Va-kun. You shouldn't train too much." Lavinia said with a stern but cute tone.

.

.

.

"EH?! VA-KUN?!" Vali shouted with a red face and you snickered softly. "Take that back, woman!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After saying goodbye to Lavinia, it was soon nighttime but you found it hard to sleep. So, you made your way to the roof and stared at the myriad of colours of the Underworld sky.

'I....I wonder how Nii-sama is doing. It's been nearly two years since I ran away from home. And...father...that bastard.' You thought angrily and balled your fists.

"Can't sleep?" You heard Azazel asked and turned to see him in a robe.

"Yeah. I guess I couldn't." You said with a loud sigh and Azazel sat next to you.

"Is something up?"

"Nah....It's nothing." You said softly and Azazel frowned.

"You know, I heard that talking about your problems makes it easier on yourself."

You looked at the sky with blank eyes before you spoke softly.

"Stronger...."

"Huh?"

"I must get stronger..." You said with gritted teeth. "Nii-sama and I were treated like dirt because we didn't inherit the family's signature power, more so me because I couldn't even produce a single pair of wings. Okaa-sama took all our pain onto herself until it practically killed her!" Tears began to flow down your cheeks as you thought of her. "Whenever we were beaten, she would always smile at us and bandage our wounds. The day when she fell asleep, it broke me. Nii-sama wanted to become stronger but I was a coward. Instead of facing my problems, I ran away. That's why!" You then stood up and glared at the colourful sky with tears flowing down your cheeks. "I will become stronger! Stronger than everyone and they will regret looking down in me!"

Azazel's eyes widened and he immediately stood up to embrace you.

"Eh?" You asked with wide eyes as he gently stroked your hair with a sad smile.

"Then you get stronger, Y/n. I will help you and Vali reach your goals. I promise." Azazel said softly.

You gripped onto his clothes tightly before crying your heart out. After a few minutes, Azazel looked down and saw that you were asleep in his embrace. A small chuckled left his lips.

"If anyone sees me like this they would think that I'm his father...I guess that wouldn't be too bad. You and Vali could be my surrogate sons." Azazel said softly...

Not realizing that Vali was not far and had heard everything. He wiped the tears flowing from his eyes and Albion chuckled.

' **I'd say you found your new family.** '


End file.
